codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Return to the Past
Temporal Reversion, known in the series as "Return to the Past", is one of the greatest and most useful properties of the Supercomputer. It allows the user to return back in time to a point of their choosing. Just how far back it can go is unknown, but it seems to be limited to a maximum of roughly two days. Each use of this feature doubles the processing power of the supercomputer, which in turn doubled X.A.N.A.'s potential power while it was bound to the Supercomputer in the first two seasons. Use The person at the Factory Interface usually activates a temporal reversion after an attack to erase any damage caused to Earth; this resets Earth back to how it was before the attack and wipes the memories of everyone back to that point, except for people who have been scanned into the Supercomputer, who retain all their memories. Temporal reversions do not affect events or beings that are linked to Lyoko such as undoing possession or deactivating towers. Also, it cannot bring the dead back to life, as pointed out by Odd and Ulrich in ''Teddygozilla'' and ''False Start'' respectively. Its power is based on physical alteration, manipulating every object, force, and living thing in range to a past state, and interfering with people's minds to revert their memories too, but restoring a life that has already died seems beyond its capability. It is unknown how and when the Lyoko Warriors first found out about this flaw in the program, as it was never pointed out by Jeremie when he first discovered the temporal reversion function in ''X.A.N.A. Awakens''. Jeremie is usually the one who activates the temporal reversion process, though all the other members of the team (except for William and Odd) are shown to be capable of activating it as well. Some of them have even attempted to use it for their own personal gain. For instance, in ''The Chips Are Down'', Ulrich used it to win the lottery in a misguided attempt to prevent Yumi from having to move back to Japan, which got him kicked out of the group temporarily for increasing X.A.N.A.'s strength without permission. Franz Hopper, Aelita's father, used this feature 2546 times over the course of his research, becoming more and more mentally unstable with each return in time. However, it's more frequently shown for the group to use their second chance to be kinder and make better choices than they did before. The return to the past program was used more sparingly after the episode A Great Day, when it was revealed that each use of the program doubles X.A.N.A.'s power. Also, since Aelita was still not fully human at that time, she was still stuck on Lyoko when a return in time was launched. Temporal reversions can also be very dangerous; in ''Temptation'', Jeremie used it with a headset that multiplied his intellect by 10. Every time he used it, it caused him serious damage to his mental and physical health. The design concept of this headset was created by Franz Hopper. Also, in the episodes ''The Pretender'' and ''The Secret'', it is revealed that if Aelita (or anyone else on Lyoko) gets possessed by X.A.N.A. via the Scyphozoa, and a return to the past is launched without freeing the subject, it could have deadly consequences; Aelita would most likely end up under X.A.N.A.'s control for good. Ever since X.A.N.A.'s escape from the Supercomputer in ''The Key'', it no longer gained power when a temporal reversion was used. Because of this, Jeremie seemed more relaxed about returning to the past, even though sometimes it wasn't needed like in the first season. In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', it is revealed that Laura modified the boundaries of the temporal reversion program during the episode Virus without Jeremie's knowledge to include herself to be unaffected by the memory loss effect. This seems to be the only alternative to remember events after a return to the past, which doesn't include the subject needing to be materialized into the Supercomputer. It was also revealed that the event can be specifically altered to erase the Lyoko Warriors' memories as well by focusing it solely on the targeted warrior if they would be too much of a risk for the group. In ''Mutiny'', this was done by Jeremie to Laura, who completely lost every memory she had about the Lyoko Warriors, their fight against X.A.N.A., and Professor Tyron after she launched a preemptive attempt to destroy X.A.N.A. that nearly got William turned into X.A.N.A.'s slave once again. Times When Used Season One * Every episode (with the exceptions of Frontier and Code: Earth) Season Two * New Order * Exploration * A Great Day * Final Mix * The Chips Are Down * Temptation * A Bad Turn * Attack of the Zombies * Ultimatum * Vertigo * Cold War * Is Anybody Out There? Season Three * Tidal Wave * False Lead * The Pretender * The Secret * Temporary Insanity * Triple Trouble Season Four * Double Take * Wreck Room * Opening Act * Hot Shower * The Lake * A Lack of Goodwill * Guided Missile * Canine Conundrum * Cousins Once Removed * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Wrong Exposure * Bad Connection * Echoes Season Five: Evolution * Lady Einstein * An Assured Professional Future * False Pretenses * Mutiny * Temporal Paradox Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize (Deleted Scene) * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Immune Entities Some peoples' memories are immune to the return trip. This can be achieved by being run by the supercomputer, or being recognized by the supercomputer as someone to not wipe. The following individuals are immune: Gallery Capture12-1-.png|The program being activated in IFSCL. Return to the Past.JPG|The Factory with the white light appearing behind it. CLE Revert.png|Temporal reversion in Code Lyoko Evolution. Image problem 7.jpg|Returning to the past at night. Profuture148.JPG|Being activated in Evolution. Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png|A bright light illuminates the Factory floor. Just in Time Return to the Past Kadic image 1.png|Kadic, with the sphere of light covering the building. New Order Hermitage return to the past image 1.png|Temporal reversion at the Hermitage. A Great Day Time skip is starting again image 1.png|The program starts up! A Great Day return to the past image 1.png|At Kadic during the day. ca:Retorn al passat es:Vuelta al pasado fi:Aikahyppy fr:Retour vers le passé gl:Regreso ao pasado it:Ritorno al passato pl:Powrót do Przeszłości pt:Regresso ao passado ro:Întoarcerea în trecut ru:Темпоральная реверсия sr:Повратак у прошлост Category:Codes and programs Category:Supercomputer Category:Needs Images Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.